Jewel
by Squidget KittyKatz
Summary: Jewel is a new fighter. Juuroumaru is a killer in the Army never to be let out of his cage. Jewel thikns it's wrong. Will she go aginst Naraku's orders every night and let the demon out of his cage? I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!
1. Default Chapter

hi ya this is my first Inuyasha fic in a long time! ANYWAY! This is one of the few Inuyasha Mulan style with a little of the lion king in it. I don't own the names Simba or the nick name Zeara Parts are  
  
People in What role they play  
  
the roles  
  
Naraku~ Leader of the demon army  
  
Kagome~ Mulan (Not main person)  
  
Inuyasha~ Captain lee Shang (Not main person!)  
  
Jewel~ Leader of Shadows (Main person)  
  
Amber~ sister of Jewel (Second main)  
  
Ruby~ Friend of Jewel (Third main)  
  
Sapphire~ friend of Jewel (Fourth main)  
  
Kouga~ the short dude   
  
Miroku~ Ling   
  
Roku~ the fat dude  
  
Juuromeru~ part of the demon army  
  
Kagura~ (see above)  
  
Kikyo~ (See two spaces above)  
  
Goshinki~ (See three spaces above)  
  
Kagome's mom~ Mulan's mom  
  
Hiten~ part of demon Army  
  
Grandpa~ Grandma   
  
Sango~ matchmaker (I know ooc but it'll be good)  
  
Random demons~ demon Army   
  
Ryomu~ Jewels brother who works in the Demon Army   
  
Inutosi~ Inuyasha's dad  
  
Kovu~ Jewel's brother   
  
This is NOT a play fic!  
  
Ok I know you people may hate it but oh well Juuromeru/oc and Hiten/oc   
  
I own Jewel, Sapphire, Amber and Ruby ok?! Nothing more not even the Mulan songs or Unwell.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Jewel chap one: The Army ~~~  
  
A figure in black ninja cloths warring a blue head band with sapphire eyes walked next to a figure in white ninja cloths warring a red head band with amber eyes walked in front of a figure with blue ninja cloths with a black head band and brown eyes walked next to a figure in red ninja cloths warring a white head band with green eyes.   
  
They walked silently as they came to a café a loud yell was herd from inside "JEWEL!"   
  
"Well girls it's back" the black ninja said "Lets go!" they walked inside avoiding the lion demon that had red eyes and a golden mane.  
  
All four girls walked into the cooking room and pulled down their hoods. The black Ninja had black hair and lion like ears, the white ninja had silver hair and dog like ears, the red ninja had red hair with wolf ears and the blue ninja had brown hair and fox ears. "Jewel, Amber, Ruby and Sapphire where have you been?!"   
  
She made them clean up and told them to put clean cloths back on, they put on cloths that looked exactly like the ones they were warring earlier. As they brushed their hair they sang verses to a song they made up.  
  
"All day Staring at the ceiling making Friends with shadows on the wall All night Hearing voices telling me That I should get some sleep Because tomorrow might be good for something" Ruby sang brushing her red hair.  
  
"Hold off Feeling like I'm headed for the Breakdown And I don't know why" Sang Amber putting her hair up and cutting a hole in her pants for her silver tail.  
  
"But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know Right now you can't tell But stay a while And maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know Right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be me" they all sang and started to jump on the beds.  
  
"Talking to myself in public Dodging glances on the train know I know they've all been talking about me I can hear them whisper And it makes me think there must be something Wrong With me Out of all the hours thinking Somehow I've lost my mind" Sapphire said fixing her pants for her brown tail.  
  
"But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell Right now I know you can't tell But stay awhile And maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired Right now I know you don't care But soon enough You're gonna think of me And how I used to be" Jewel sang cutting a hole big enough for her lion like tail to get through.  
  
Than they all fell on their beds and laughed. "That was fun!" Amber said happily. "JEWEL!" they herd a yell "Oops forgot about him" Jewel said laughing and wrapping her golden tail around her waste. "Lets go." she said and they walked back into the front of the building where Naraku sat by a window, Juuromeru sat with his shackles on by the wall, Goshinki stood in the back corner, Kagura and Kikyo sat talking to each other.  
  
"Hey look the dum one of the family." Jewel snickered and went back to where her boss was. "Ok Jewel Mountain Lion now." her boss said and Jewel changed into a golden mountain lion with a scare on her right eye. Amber changed into a silver dog demon with a crescent moon on her head, Ruby changed into a red wolf and Sapphire changed into a brown fox.   
  
They saw two lion cubs playing than the lion demon came up and roared. So Jewel went up and did the same. "Sanda!" she said and got ready to pounce but seen five more lions. "Jewel" she stood back up. "Nana." "Jewel" "Sakura, Takura now that we all know each other get out of our lands!" the lion said  
  
"your lands?!" she asked than growled "These lands belong to father!" she yelled "And I banished you from the lands so you and your young brother get out!" he said. "Oh haven't you met my brother Kovu he was hand chosen by dad to follow in his paw prints and become king." Sakura looked at the cub and laughed "That's not a king that's a fuzzy maraca!" "But you banished us to the outlands where we have less food and little water."   
  
"You know the penalty for returning to the lands!" Simba yelled "But the child does not! But if you need your pound of flesh hear" she said and pushed the brown lion cub towards Sanda with her nose, he just turned and left the café.  
  
"Who are you?" a deep voice asked the young lion. She looked over to see a pale man with shackles on. "I am Jewel Minimeto" she said and changed back to her real human looking form, with the golden ears and golden tail still warring her cloths.  
  
"And you are the famous demon army are you not?" she looked to Naraku, bowed and walked out telling her sisters to change back into human form.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ OK like I know I took a few lines out of the lion king 2 I own Sanda, Nana, Sakura, Takura, but not Kovu Don't sue me! I've added a Y.Y.H fic and a new chap to 0014 people! R+R PLEASE! 


	2. We meet again?

Thankx Reviewers! I don't own Inuyasha or the verse Fishing trips and vinegar vineger vinegar fishing trips and vinegar pepper pepper salt. Sung in soprano.  
  
~~~ Jewel chap 2: we meet again?~~~   
  
Jewel was ridding her brown horse named Himito. Than she saw a fox demon heading towards her. "Oh no not again." she sighed. She was getting asked by a countless number of demons to be their mate but always said no. The fox demon had golden ears and a golden tail. Warring a deer pelt around his waste and his chest covered with a thin lair of cloth.  
  
"What would such a beautiful woman such as yourself be doing ridding alone?" he asked a glint in his silver eyes. "None of your foxy business" she said and lightly kicked her horse and Himito started to run.   
  
They had stopped hearing news of a new threat to her home, known as the Huns. She had been walking with her horse when a camp came into view, she was disappointed that it wasn't the camp she wanted but decided to look in on it.  
  
What she saw was a whole training camp full of men, all lined up in a row, She saw a boy with sliver hair and Amber eyes, and than saw another person just like him. "I am Captain Inuyasha, If you call me Sesshomeru I'll personally kill you." he stated than she herd a tall wolf with black hair and teal green eyes "oh tough guy." "Kouga." Inuyasha shot a arrow up into a high pole. Than Inuyasha noticed a boy starring at the sky, "Ping retrieve the arrow" she herd him say.  
  
Her horse started bighting her sleeve. "Yeah yeah I know I'm coming." she whispered. She mounted her horse and kept riding down the trail. It wasn't soon after that she saw him again, silver hair, cold eyes and the rest of his group, the leader Naraku than Kikyo that Kagura, Goshinki, Kanna, himself Juuromeru and some pointless demons.  
  
She slowed Himito to a stop. 'Why it's the ninja again." Naraku said. "Congratulations you found the Demon Army." after that was said the demons laughed. "What is your name?" Kagura asked. "My name is Jewel." she said.  
  
"Well Jewel what business do you have hear?" Kikyo asked. "I am a trainer at the camp." she told her.  
  
"The camp? That got burned down." Naraku said and looked to Juuromeru, he launched at Jewel, his shackles falling off and Kaguromeru appearing. Jewel got her sword ready and sliced at Kaguromeru. She got hit him in his back, Himito had run off.  
  
When Juuromeru tried to hit her she just jumped out of the way. "This battle would be easier without you!" she shouted and Killed Kaguromeru. Juuromeru ran after her at an even speed.   
  
"She would make a perfect fighter." Naraku said. Jewel was getting tired and so was Juuromeru. 'one more hit!' she thought. Than Juuromeru disappeared out of sight. Just than her vision got blurry and she fell to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next chap coming soon 


	3. Juuroumaru plus Jewel is love or hate?

Hey long time yes? No.? Maybe so? You think of that I'm starting the fic ok? Ok so like Sesshomeru, Kouga, Hiten are all now part of the demon army   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Jewel chap 3: Juuroumaru + Jewel= Love or hate?~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jewel woke up, a shot of pain in her side was clearly making itself know. She opened her eyes to see she was in a tent and it was warm, She looked around to see Kikyo, Kagura and Juuromeru all sitting around, Kikyo was talking to Kagura, Juuromaru was still in his shackles and was watching her intently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Jewel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I sat up Kikyo turned to me "Be careful, Juuroumaru gave you a beating in that fight, You also did a number on him." Kikyo said as she gave me my black shirt. I was bandaged stomach up.  
  
I put it on and Kagura gave me some water which I hesitantly drank. "Don't be scared, Naraku whishes for your help." she said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Help?" I asked ignoring the fact that a new fighter was staring at me. "Yes against Inuyasha." she said "That half ling?" I asked and she nodded.  
  
"Well ok but as long as you don't destroy my village." I said thinking about my sisters. Kagura nodded to me and I stood up and walked outside. I saw demons everywhere my own kind all around me, It felt like home.  
  
A demon with long silky black hair walked up to me. "So you finally woke up," he said. "I would like you to show me your power." he said and I nodded understanding that he wanted to know my skills just incase I turned on him.  
  
A white mist surrounded me, when it lifted I was in the form of a snow leopard with black stripes. As I walked around my paws extended every time I put my foot down. Than the mist returned and I was in my golden mountain form with the scare than I was my old self again and happy.   
  
"Snow leopard demon, rare race you are." he said. "I'm half snow leopard and half Lion." I corrected "Get some sleep you look terrible." Naraku said, referring to my cloths which were ripped . "Hey who is the new fighter?" I asked. He looked to Juuroumaru. "That's Juuroumaru a new one." he said. I mouthed an 'oh' and noticed I was being glared at.  
  
I turned around to see Juuroumaru glaring dead at me, I guess he should be mad at me, after all I did kill his 'brother' if you want to call the thing that. Kaguromeru was his name, he lived inside of Juuromaru , poor guy having something like that for a brother.  
  
I decided to sleep up in a tree that night. I sat down in a big bird demon's nest after fixing it so it could hold me, it was fairly old probably about fifty or sixty years, wow that's almost as old as me add about three years, yup I'm sixty three, well in demon years in human years I was only sixteen.  
  
Well anyway, I felt eyes on my and looked down, none other than Juuroumaru glaring at me again. I glared right back at him. That went on for 'bout two minuets. I broke the glaring contest. And my ears moved slightly and my tail twitched.  
  
I decided to go up the tree more to sleep up where I could see the stars, right in the tree top, away from Juuroumaru and closer to the stars. Man oh man my life sure was good. I had fallen asleep not to soon after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came out of the small house yelling 'Papa!' my father returned. A snow leopard demon. My mother was a lion demon. He hugged me tightly, than we herd a loud crash. "Go inside and get the daggers and the arrows and go into the next town ok?" my dad shouted and I nodded.  
  
I ran inside and put the daggers at my side and swung the arrows over my back. When I came out my fathers head was laying on the ground in front of my and a big black bear demon was eating the rest of his body.  
  
It looked at me menacingly, his red eyes glowing and drool dripping from it's long fangs. It charged after me and I ran, it slashed at me and I dogged but than it jumped up over me and landed in front of me and I couldn't stop. It's large paw was about to slash me into two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End dream~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up late in the night sweating like a dog, cold sweat was covering my body and my cloths were sticky. I jumped out of my tree to see Juuroumaru still awake. "Where are you going?" he growled. "Well I didn't know you could talk." he growled at me again "I'm going to take a bath ok?" before he could answer I had left.  
  
I found a spring to the north and decided just to dive in. The water was cool against my skin. I loved it. I didn't want to get out but I did. Putting on my cloths and putting my hair up into a pony tale I started on my way back to camp.  
  
A wolf demon with black hair and blue eyes, warring black fur had appeared on my path. I sighed. Manny demons ask me to be their mate every day or so, I was sick of it. "Hey there" he said menacingly. "I know what you are going to ask and I say no because it's demons like you who give us other demons a bad name." That really set him off, I just smirked but it soon faded away when about sixteen other demons appeared. Both bears and wolves and even a few fox.  
  
'Oh shit' I thought. I was really in trouble, sure I can fight but not seventeen to one, that was unfair! They surrounded me, all of them smirking. "Boys what should we do with this cat?" the wolf asked, the others laughed.  
  
"You wont do anything to me because I'm outta hear!" I yelled. "Restrain her!" that damn lug-head. I felt an arm around my waste and an arm around my neck. "Let me go!" I shouted to no avail.   
  
The next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground by their leader. A second later I didn't feel any weight on me. I opened my eyes to see Juuroumaru fighting the last three demons A black bear, a snow white wolf and a red fox.  
  
When he had finished fighting I glared at him. He looked at me with an expressionless face. "Why the hell did you follow me?!" I wasn't mad I was furious. "I didn't follow you." he said emotionlessly.  
  
"Than how the hell did you find me?!" I was ticked. "I smelt the demons than I caught a sent in the air that smelled familiar but I couldn't place it so I looked in on it." he growled. I was an idiot I forgot that he could smell me or any other demon from a few miles away.  
  
"Man I'm such and idiot. I'm sorry I can't believe I forgot a demons sense of smell was better than a mortals." I said to my self. I looked to Juuroumaru. "Thanks a lot Juuroumaru." I smiled and he just grunted. Oh yeah my life ruled. I ticked off the most dangerous demon besides Naraku.  
  
I'm dead. I'm a dead idiot. Ha ha.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry I made Naraku and Juuroumaru ooc SORRY! R+R PLEASE!~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Juuroumaru plus Jewel is Love

Hi ya, sorry it took to long guys! Well anyways I would like to thank all future reviewers who do review. Juuroumaru, Naraku's 4th creation. The cold hearted assassin. Is it possible for him to Love? Look at the title and you tell me.  
  
Jewel Disclaimer!  
  
Jewel- Black Wolf Meleny owns not Inuyasha or the cast or her favorite songs. She owns her new dog Minnie. I own Himito, my horse, and Himito owns his stack of hay.  
  
Thank you   
  
'la la' telepathy   
  
"tra la" talking   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Jewel chap 4 - Juuroumaru + Jewel=Love?~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I climbed back up into the tree to watch the stars, scared to go back to sleep. I looked down to see Juuroumaru still awake. "Don't he ever sleep?" I asked myself. I jumped down. Juuroumaru looked alert.  
  
"Calm down there big boy." I said leaning against the tree. "I just wanted to ask if you ever sleep?" he looked at me with no emotion. "no" he said and I shrugged. I looked up to see a blood red sky. "Wow, I've never seen a sunrise as colorful as that one." I whispered unaware of the eyes on me.  
  
The sky was a red mixed with yellow and blue, I stood there in awe. I herd footsteps and turned to see Naraku. "we move out." he whistled and a brown horse walked up to him. "You will ride this one" he said emotionlessly and I hugged Himito. "This is my horse Himito." I said and he nudged me.  
  
"Juuroumaru get the shackles on and get into your cage." Naraku told him but Juuroumaru didn't do anything. I raised a black eye brow. "Juuroumaru I'll race you!" I said and he jumped up and ran into his cage and I shut it and locked it, he glared at me, I think I saw a little hurt flash, it may be my imagination.  
  
"Sorry, I'll let you back out when we make camp." I whispered and mounted Himito and hooked the cage wagon to my horse and gently kicked her sides and she started to trot. We caught up with the rest of the demons and I rode up by Kikyo.  
  
"We are going through the Bone Eater mountains. Filled with imperial solders. Be on your guard." she told me. I nodded and shivered at the name Bone Eaters. It had gotten late in the night and we stopped to make camp in a forest. "Look for shelter." Naraku told, Kagura, Kikyo and I. I went north Kagura went south and Kikyo went west.   
  
I saw a cave and cattishly walked in, you know tail all puffed out and my ears twitching at every little sound. I looked around and saw nothing of any threat. I walked out of the cave to find it totally dark outside, so I had to sniff my way back to Naraku.  
  
"I found a cave just north of here." I said. Naraku nodded and the rest of the demon army and I walked to the cave. It took about ten minutes to get to the cave. Some of the demons got a fire going. I sat down by the wall as Juuroumaru's cage got brought a little ways into the cave, not to where we were but to where he wouldn't get wet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Juuroumaru's pov~~~~~~   
  
I braced myself as my cage was 'set' down. I looked around to see that girl, Jewel I think it was, watching the demons who set my cage down walk away, she had a look of disgust on her face. Why? Why would she have that look on her face, she hates me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Jewel's POV~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I watched as a bear, fox, wolf and dragon demon dropped Juuroumaru's cage. I put a scowl on, sure he was a jerk but they didn't have to treat him like that. I got up and started towards the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?" Kagura asked.  
  
"I'm going for a night walk got a problem with it?" I asked, god I hated Kagura. I could tolerate Naraku but NOT Kagura. "Yes I do" she said in an emotionless tone. "Oh well" was my reply and I left. I remembered one of my powers, telepathy.  
  
'Juuroumaru!' I hissed in his mind. 'what?' he hissed right back. 'I'll be back in half and hour to let you out.' I told him as I walked out of the cave. I looked up to see the moon, it looked silver and lit up the night.  
  
I saw a few star shapes. One looked like a lion, another like a fox digging a hole. "man I love my life." I whispered. I climbed up into another tree and fell asleep. I woke up to hear a voice in my head. 'where the hell are you?!' the voice hissed.  
  
It was Juuroumaru. 'wha? Oh Juuroumaru, how long have I been gone?' I looked up to see the moon had moved 'over two hours! Get back here, Everyone is sleeping!' than the link closed. I stood up, my hair falling gracefully to my shoulders. I ran towards the cave.  
  
I looked into see everyone but Juuroumaru sleeping. I walked to the cage and unlocked it. We both took off. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked and pounced on him. He looked ticked off. I blushed as I realized that I was on top of him. I also noticed the sound of water, crashing on rocks. Oh yeah we were right by a cliff.   
  
"Get off of me" he growled. "Only if you don't run off, I'll be killed for letting you out anyways." I said back holding his arms to the ground. " fine, now get off me" he growled. When I looked up immediately he sniffed the air and smelled a toad demon.  
  
I stood up the water crashing on rocks filled my ears, right than I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I stumbled backwards and fell off the cliff. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the jagged rocks below but it never came. I looked up to see Juuroumaru holding onto my arm.  
  
He pulled me up and I looked around to see blood everywhere. I looked to Juuroumaru and smiled. "Thanks a lot." I said. He just snorted and that made me mad. I scratched my wrist. "Huh?" I looked down and found that my golden bracelet was missing. Juuroumaru snickered.  
  
"Give it now!" I yelled. He just jumped up and back. "Come on! My mother gave it to me" I said really really ticked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jewel take this" a demon in a black coat told me, and I took a golden bracelet. "Why are you giving me your bracelet mama?" I asked, my eyes playing back my emotions, fear and anger. Papa gave her the golden chain and he gave me a golden chain with a black lion charm on it.  
  
"Because there is a demon outside, I don't want it to get you. It isn't in the village but it is near." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
I sat down as the memory of seeing my parents dead and being devoured in front of my eyes. Tears began to fall from my eyes silently, I quickly wiped them away, I can't let Juuroumaru see me cry, I kept telling myself.  
  
"Juuroumaru I want it back NOW!" I yelled but it didn't faze him. I pounced on hi, again sitting on his chest. "I'm not moving until you give it back." I said. He still didn't give it.   
  
"AH!" I screamed as he suddenly pushed me off of him and pinned me to the ground. I blushed slightly and glared at him. "Now what are you going to do?" he asked. I needed to get back the chain. 'Lets see, I'll try something he'd hate." I thought and got an idea.  
  
I suddenly brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss, but my eyes opened when he depend the kiss. I tried to push him off of me but it didn't work. 'hey his mouth tastes like spice, imagine that one would ya." When he pulled away from me I pushed him off. "You weren't supposed to do that, you were supposed to pull away and give me my chain back" I said angrily. "Did you know your mouth tastes like honey?" he asked.  
  
I ignored him. He threw me my chain and I put it on. He started to run back to the cave and I followed. When we got there I locked him back up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~ THAT HAS TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! R+R PLEASE! 


	5. Scratch that Juuroumaru plus Jewel is he...

Hey! Thank you Naraku's Gurl! I hope you update soon!  
  
I dun own crap, only Jewel and her sister's and the giant weasel demon.  
  
Jewel chap 5- scratch that, Jewel+Juuroumaru=hell   
  
"Don't kill him!" I yelled, Naraku was fighting a weasel demon. "I can use him!" Naraku stopped fighting. I walked over to the giant weasel demon, white fur on his stomach and brown on his back.  
  
"Stop!" I said firmly. The weasel looked at me, and stopped struggling in the invisible chains I had put on him.  
  
"W…what do you want?" it asked, fear in it's eyes.   
  
"First of your name" I said looking at him.  
  
"Teshiyami, Teshi for short" it said. 'Teshi, a girl's name'   
  
"You will be coming with us" I said. Teshi followed me. I walked past Juuroumaru's cage, who growled. "Quiet" I told him, he just growled more. Teshi followed me, Juuroumaru still growling like he wont be able to tomorrow, I hooked her up to the wagon.  
  
"What the?!" she screamed sapphire eyes blazing. "Calm down, you will be pulling the beast for now." I said, petting her head. "Fine, if he keeps growling I'm gonna kill him" Teshi looked back at him. He glared at her.  
  
I sighed and went to sit in a tree. I soon fell asleep under the sun. "We move out!" I fell out of my tree landing on my feet at the sound of Naraku's yell.   
  
I walked over to Teshi who was stretching. "What about Hitomi?" I turned to see Kikyo. "Hitomi, go back home, it's safer their" I said. The horse nudged me than started to head back the way we came.  
  
Me being assigned the duty of watching Juuroumaru, got up on Teshi's back. "hut hut" I said kicking her sides lightly. She moved with the other members of the group.  
  
"Hey Hiten!" I yelled as I say the black haired demon. He turned back and looked at me and smiled. When I caught up with him he asked "How's it going?"   
  
"Could be better, but Mr. I-Hate-All-People back there wont stop growling." I said nodding in Juuroumaru's direction. 'Shut it wench' I stop Teshi.  
  
"Jewel what's up?" Hiten asked, slightly worried. "Nothing" I said and Teshi started walking again. 'Don't call me wench beast' I started a telepathic link.  
  
'Stop calling me names other than my own and I might.' he bit back. I could hear him growl.  
  
'oh quiet Juuroumaru' I hissed closing the link. We made camp, about 50 miles from my real home, where my sisters were. I tied Teshi to a tree and went into my own.  
  
I had a great view of the stars. I could hear Naraku and Kagura talking.   
  
"He hasn't stopped growling for 5 days now, only to sleep, if he does anyway." I herd Kagura say. 'That's right, I haven't let him out for about a week, he's been growling for 5 days, I think I'll let him out.' I jumped down, and noticed how cold it was down here, out from under the tree it was colder.  
  
I got one of the horses and hooked it up to Juuroumaru's cage. The horse dragged it over under the tree, than I let her go back to where she was already.  
  
I jumped back into my tree. It was about midnight, Everyone still awake. It was chilly tonight. I remember a song my friend used to sing, she said it was from the future.  
  
" Midnight Not a sound from the soft ground Has the moon lost her mem'ry? She is smiling alone In the candlelight The withered leaves collect at my feet And the wind begins to moan" I sang lightly.  
  
"Memory, turn your face to the moonlight, Let your memory lead you, Open up enter in, If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, Then a new life can begin. Memory all alone in the moonlight I can smile at the old days I was beautiful then, I remember a time I knew what happiness was Let the memory live again" I took steady breaths as I sang.  
  
"Burnt out ends of smoky days The stale cold smell of morning A candlelight dies Another night is over Another day is dawning. Daylight I must wait for the sunrise I must think of a new life And I mustn't give in When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory to And a new life will begin." I pretended to hear my little sister whistle.   
  
"Sunlight through the trees in summer endless masquerading like a flower as the dawn is breaking the memory is fading" I ended because I had to yawn. I stretched out my legs and arms.  
  
It had to be about two in the morning. Naraku had gone to sleep at half past midnight. I jumped down to see everyone but Mr.-I-Hate-All glaring at me.   
  
"Now be quiet!" I hissed at him, my tail swishing behind me. I picked at the lock and opened the door. He jumped out and landed behind me. He looked at me and I got the message, he wanted me to go with him. 'Why the hell would he want me to go with him?!' I thought.  
  
'Because I smell fresh blood. And I know you didn't get anything to eat.' he said back. Hey he's good. I noticed my stomach growling.  
  
We walked into the forest, I was following Juuroumaru. "Aren't we supposed to meet Kovu?" I asked him. He just nodded. Kovu was my brother.   
  
We walked for sometime before I smelt the blood. "N..No it can't be…" I walked over to the blood covered body. It had long tail length black hair and blue lifeless eyes. "Kovu!" I yelled.  
  
"This is Kovu?" Juuroumaru asked. I hugged Kovu's lifeless body, silent tears fell down my face. Than Juuroumaru did the unexpected. He turned around and walked away.   
  
"Where are you going?!" I yelled at his back. He stopped but didn't turn to look at me. "I'm going to the mountains on my own." he stated. I watched him leave. I quickly dug a hole and gently put his body in it. I pushed the dirt back over the hole, than took off after him.  
  
I saw him walking on the path. I ran as swiftly and silently as I could. I pounced on him. "Get off me Bitch!" he yelled. I pushed his head into the dirt. "Eat dirt beast" I said making myself comfortable on his back.  
  
"Get off!" he growled again.   
  
"No because you tried to run away." I said. He started to stand up, I fell off his back. He took off at a run. "Oh Holy spirits, please aid me in taming this beast" I said. Than sixteen or more different beams of light shot out.  
  
"Stay!" I yelled. I herd a loud 'BANG' and smiled. It worked. I slowly walked up the path to see Juuroumaru lying on the ground, BIG hole that he is in.   
  
"A big hole you are in, that you are" I said, smiling down at him. I saw a black chocker around his neck.  
  
"What the hell?!" he growled. "Thank the priestess I used to work with in healing." I said smiling. "And unless you want to eat more dirt I suggest you follow me back to camp" he stood up and we walked back.  
  
He got into his cage and growled "Bitch" I smiled "Sorry sweetheart I'm not a female dog in heat" I said and jumped back into my tree.  
  
~~~~~~~END~ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!` 


	6. Gone

Hey dudes and dudetts! Wud up? TY FOR REVIEWS!  
  
I dun own nothing, just MY oc's   
  
Jewel-chap -Gone  
  
"Jewel!" a voice yelled at me. I fell outta my tree, hey you would fall to if you got screamed at in the middle of your sleep, Rubbing my tail as I got up, I saw Naraku, who looked as ticked as ever.  
  
"Why'd ya wake me up Naraku?" I asked, trying not to make him worse than he was.  
  
"Why? Why?! Because Juuroumaru isn't in his cage!" he yelled. I flinched covering my ears.  
  
"Sensitive ears!" I yelled back. 'Juuroumaru, why aren't you in your cage?' I wondered as I went to go find him. 'How'd you get out?' I thought, jumping from tree to tree.  
  
"I made sure….to….lock….it…CRAP!" I yelled, realizing that, being the idiot I am, I didn't lock the cage.  
  
"Crap crap crap crap." I said as I kept looking around. 'Why are you looking for me?' I herd his voice in my head. 'Where the heck are you?!' I thought bitterly, looking for any sign of him.  
  
'I'm not going back, it was kool meeting you, the only person to ever beat me, maybe our paths will cross again' he told me through our mind link.   
  
I sniffed the air, and smelt blood, smelled familiar. "N..no, it can't be, it better not be" I said, and sped up. I jumped from branch to branch as fast as I could.  
  
When no trees were left I took to the ground. I sniffed the air, the smell of blood heavy. I stopped in my tracks, There I saw it, the most horrible thing in the world…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: doges various things thrown:: what? I wanted a cliff. Please don't kill me! But please review 


	7. Help

Hey dudes and dudetts! Wud up? TY FOR REVIEWS!  
  
TY Naraku's Gurl.  
  
Jewel chap 7- Help  
  
I stopped in my tracks, there on the ground was a fox with a red tail and hair. "Ruby!" I ran over to her side, she was dead. Silent tears ran down my cheeks, my sister, my own flesh and blood, killed.  
  
I sniffed the air, a demon was close. "Aw how cute, little Jewel can't take a death." I looked up to see a brown fox, bigger than a tree, warring black armor. "Yakitso! Damn you!" I yelled, trying to change, but can't.  
  
I was thrown into a boulder, breaking it, what I have a hard head!, I fell unconscious. "Dun girl." I herd a voice say.  
  
"J..Juuroumaru?" I asked, looking up at him. I changed into my white tiger form. He jumped back. I walked over to my sister's dead body, and started to dig a hole, whimpers coming out of my mouth.   
  
After I finished I changed back and lifted her limp body and carefully put it in the hole. I changed into my tiger form and burying her. I forgot about Juuroumaru. I laid down on Ruby's grave, my tears hitting the soil.  
  
Instantly forming blue flowers. " Mama please stop cryin' I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down I hear glasses breaking As I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean Those nasty things you said" I sniffed, it was the song we used to sing.  
  
"You fight about money About me and my sisters And this I come home to This is my shelter It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3 Never knowin' what love could be You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me Like it has done my family Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family I promise I'll be better Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family I promise I'll be better Daddy please don't leave" I finished singing when I felt a hand on my back.   
  
I looked up to see Juuroumaru, his eyes held a hint of sadness. "I knew Ruby, we fought together. That demon was sent by Naraku. We must leave before he comes looking for us." Juuroumaru said. I changed back into my demi-human form.   
  
I tried to stand but fell, I waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I found myself in Juuroumaru's arms.  
  
I blushed lightly "Thanks." He held onto my waist as I stood, and helped me onto his back, more like forced me.   
  
He put his arms under my legs and I rested my head in his hair. I sniffed and it smelt like, like, demon, a demon who lets his body smell how he wants, a musky smell, pine is what I smelt most though.  
  
I soon fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End chap~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Better? Thanks Naraku's Gurl. 


	8. Naraku

Yo peeps, I'm gonna try to update my other fics to, but I need ideas, ideas man! Anyone HELP! Please??????????????   
  
I dun own Inuyasha  
  
Juuroumaru- thank god  
  
Jewel- shut it pale boy  
  
Juuroumaru- fish breath   
  
Jewel- jerk!  
  
Juuroumaru- big nose!  
  
Jewel- you went to far that time….NOT!  
  
Anyways, as those two fight, lets get on with the fic.  
  
Jewel chap 8- Naraku  
  
When I woke up I found I was in someone's arms, in a tree. I was covered in Juuroumaru's shirt. I looked up to see him sleeping 'He looks so cute…WAIT!' I shook my head, careful not to wake him. 'I did NOT just think that!'   
  
I shifted slightly, and it was nearly impossible since he did have a death grip on my waist. "hold still." I herd him say. "well excuse me for moving." I said and leaned backwards into his chest.   
  
"he's here." I said. He nodded and we both stood up. I got onto his back and we set off, jumping from tree to tree, than I felt something hit us, I flew from his back and onto the ground.   
  
"My my, what a pretty little thing" I herd a voice say. I felt someone's arms snake around my waste and pick me up, holding something sharp to my neck.   
  
"Naraku leave her alone!" I herd Juuroumaru yell. Right now I hated Naraku, I knew it was him because of the baboon pelt, which I could see out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"How cute, Juuroumaru loves this whelp of a demon." he said, smirking, I could practically hear it in his voice.   
  
"Naraku, leave her alone!" he yelled again. "She has nothing to do with this!" 'liar, it's all my fault.' I thought.  
  
"Liar, I saw her let you out the night before you escaped, and all the nights before. Than I saw she didn't lock the cage properly." he said again a laugh in his voice.   
  
Juuroumaru didn't say anything, just than he launched out at Naraku, I felt the cold object dig into my throat, it was a dagger. Then…  
  
That's all folks! Read and review! 


	9. the scream

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chappie, RR please!?  
  
Jewel- you know begging don't work right?  
  
Juuroumaru- Jewel has a point  
  
So, it's worth a try, I feel so unloved ;;  
  
Jewel- Silver don't own nothing but me and the giant weasel thing. Do not listen to the notes she…  
  
I don't know what she's talkin 'bout  
  
Jewel chap- 9- the wish   
  
I felt the dagger dig into my skin, I coughed up blood. "Naraku, leave her alone!" I herd Juuroumaru shout.  
  
I looked around me, I was in the air, in Naraku's arms, with a dagger against my neck, the story of my life, anyways I seen Naraku had one hand on the dagger and the other around my waste. I kicked him in his shin, which made him loosen his grip enough for me to get out. "Teshi!" I yelled, than the giant weasel appeared under me and brought me back to the ground.   
  
Naraku landed across from me, and Juuroumaru landed next to me. I felt Juuroumaru look at me, and herd him sigh. He started looking around franticly, I looked to where Naraku used to be and he wasn't there, instead he was right in front of me, Juuroumaru started to growl.   
  
"Haven't you ever her of personal space?!" I yelled and kicked him where the sun don't shine. I jumped back and got out my twin daggers Yin and Yang, Yin was a dagger with black dragon carvings and Yang has a white dragon carved in it's blade and hilt. Naraku slowly stood, I in my fighting position.   
  
"The legendary daggers Yin and Yang" he snarled. "How'd you get them?!" He yelled as he launched an attack on me. "Jewel's her name stealin's her game" a voice said. I looked around and saw Teshi laying on the ground, "How'd you know?" I asked her, attacking Naraku, Juuroumaru at my side.  
  
"My father killed the bear in your village, and told me to watch over you, I just made to much noise and Naraku spotted me." I got hit square in the head and flew into a boulder  
  
"I know my head's hard, but this is ridiculous" I said rubbing my head. "ow" I got up and grabbed Yin out of a rock. She shielded her eyes as a bright blast occurred. She herd painful screams….  
  
END  
  
Short me know, leave me alone on the length. So who's screams were they?  
  
Teshi's  
  
Naraku's  
  
Juuroumaru's   
  
Or some on else  
  
Take a guess! 


End file.
